


Vampire matriarchy

by karla90



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: AU, Alien Gender/Sexuality, Asexuality, Femdom, Gen, Mating Cycles, Matriarchy, Meta, Pheromones, Science Fiction, Translation, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-27 20:58:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14433942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karla90/pseuds/karla90
Summary: Biological preconditions of vampire matriarchy, this logic can be applied to Sanctuary vampires and any other with similar traits. Sharing: as a link only.





	Vampire matriarchy

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Матриархат у вампиров](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14430804) by [karla90](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karla90/pseuds/karla90). 



**Original data**

There's not much info of Sanctuary vampires, but according to the show, they can be considered as human-like biological species, that:  
* are predators feeding on human blood and hunting on humans;  
* lives longer than humans in several times;  
* reproduces by natural way independently of humans and doesn't turn them;  
* in the far past subdued humanity and ruled it for thousands of years.

**Speculations**

Based on this, it's possible to suppose the following:  
* vampires, unlike humans, are predators with fangs, claws and hunting instincts, it's right for both sexes, so female vampires can defend themselves on a par with male ones;  
* vampire sexual dimorphism can be little, as excess mass can complicate prey chasing, while vampires can excel humans in strength due to other muscle structure and more advanced cell energy exchange;  
* vampire society has much less need for reproduction, vampires can't multiply a lot because depend on the number of humans, and can't multiply often too because live long;  
* vampire reproductive cycle likely will be long estral rather than human menstrual, reproduction - seasonal with short mating periods and long periods of asexuality between them, up to one-two hundred years, and sexual arousal will be caused by pheromones;  
* during a mating period the aggression of males to females of some predators is physiologically put down, as the females are more valuable for the species and harm to their health is undesirable, vampires can have something like this.

**Consequences**

Vampire society won't force vampire females to reproduce like human society - human ones. Vampire physiology will exclude sexual violence of vampire males, but will allow vampire females to do an effective sexual selection, and who controls reproduction - rules society. Sexuality, linked to pheromones, will also make impossible prostitution and pornography for vampires, as visual signals are useless for them and sex once in a one-two hundred years can't be traded. All this will lead to more peaceful social conditions, more social unity and, finally, vampire social advantage over humans.

Besides, asexuality will allow vampires to fight more successfully since excludes sexual violence in the war. In general, vampires as predators must control intraspecific aggression better than humans, as they can seriously harm each other and even with increased regeneration it's undesirable for a social species. Also, hunt requires self-control and concentration, and vampires are hunters by nature, and rational killing is normal for them.

Seasonal reproduction will also complicate crossbreeding between vampires and humans if male vampires react to female vampire pheromones only and female vampires don't view human males as sexual partners. In addition, birth control is important for vampires, so they likely will use heterosex for reproduction only, sex between female vampires will be usual and sex between male vampires will be possible with the participation of a female vampire only.

Thus, non-human physiology can be a base for vampire matriarchy, more peaceful vampire society and their domination over humans. Strong female figure and female dominance in a hetero relationship will be normal for vampires.

 

_April 21, 2018_


End file.
